Eternity
by distier
Summary: Look. love is nightmare.


Eternity!

Author : Distier

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : ini songfic pertama author. Entah knpa idenya lngsung muncul (?) Kalo bisa sambil dengerin lagunya sekalian (Vixx- eternity) kali aja feelnya berasa bnget/?

Warning : Typo everywhere.

_Look, love is nightmare. Time's over. __A miracle has come to me from beginning. We had started because i knew everything about you. I was confident, yeah! _

"Yak! Bangunlah! Katanya ingin jalan-jalan?"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat tak asing bagiku. Kukedipkan mataku perlahan. Mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh.

"Cepat bangun!"

Teriakan itu.

Mataku terbuka sempurna. Paras cantiknya berpadu dengan sinar pagi hari.

"Cepat mandi.. kau sudah janji untuk jalan-jalan hari ini denganku!" Ucapnya lagi. Oh ayolah, aku masih ingin memandang paras wajahnya.

Dia menarik tanganku hingga terduduk ditepi ranjang. Menepuk-tepuk pipiku dengan tangannya yang halus.

Wangi.

Aroma tubuhnya menguar.

"Cepatlahh.." paksanya lagi. Kali ini, ia menarikku hingga kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Gumamku tak sengaja yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Sudahlah, cepat mandi!"

Oh tuhan, ada apa dengan diriku ini? Aku sungguh takut kehilangan dirinya.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku tersenyum.

Mendorong badannya perlahan supaya ia tidak merasa sakit karna perlakuanku.

"Tunggu aku disini!" Pintaku.

Ia mengangguk.

Aku kembali ke kamar mandi.

Melepaskan pakaian kotorku. Menyalakan shower dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhku.

Tak lama aku selesai membersihkan diriku, aku keluar dengan rasa gelisah. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Dan oh syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan keluar karna kau akan memakai baju. Aku tidak mau mataku ternodai." Ucapnya polos.

"Jangan," Tahanku padanya.

Wajahnya menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi.

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa mengarahkan pandanganmu ke arah lain," Potongku.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat dan berlari kecil kearah balkon.

Aku pun tentu dengan cekatan memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk hari ini dan segera memakainya.

"Aku sudah selesai! Ayo!" Ajak ku.

Ia terlihat bahagia sekarang tapi bagiku tidak. Aku takut dengan mimpi buruk itu.

Mimpi itu terus saja menghantuiku.

_(It's cold) It's just your mood. (It's strange) I don't care about that. (Thank you) All that matters is that you came back to me. You love me,right?_

"Bagaimana? Apa ini bagus?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemeja warna merah.

"Hmm.." Jawabku singkat.

"Astaga. Chanyeol! . kau aneh sekali hari ini," sahutnya dengan menatapku sinis.

"Ok.. itu sangat pantas denganmu. Beli saja yang itu." Jawabku lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin beli yang ini!" Serunya ke hadapan karyawan butik yang kami datangi.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa membayarnya kekasir, tuan." Ucap karyawan itu sambil mengambil kemeja yang dipilihnya dan pergi menuju kasir.

Aku dan ia membuntuti karyawan tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan tempat kasir, aku mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang ada didalam dompetku.

Aku melihatnya sedang berbincang dengan orang lain diluar butik.

Oh tidak! Aku segera mengambil tas belanjaan dan keluar butik dengan cepat.

Kutarik pergelangannya untuk menjauh dari orang tersebut.

"Ayo pulang! Kau tidak boleh berbincang dengan orang yang tidak dikenal!" Ajak dan jelasku padanya.

Mukanya nampak cemberut.

Aku tidak menghiraukan itu, yang penting aku selalu melindunginya.

_I had such a scary and bad nightmare. You left me forever. Even you call tell it's a dream that doesn't make sense,because there's no way i would lose you. _

"Tidakkk!" Teriakku dimalam hari dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Kau kenapa,chanyeol?" Tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya yang berat.

"Ahhh..hah.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk." Jawabku dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Oh.. lebih baik kau minum air putih ini dan setelah itu kau tidur lagi." Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Aku menerima gelas tersebut.

Aku mendudukkan badanku lalu meminumnya dan menaruh kembali ke meja nakas.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan badanku yang bersamaan dengannya.

Aku tidak mau semua mimpi burukku terjadi.

Aku takut.

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya?

Aku sungguh mencintainya.

_Don't even get away from me for a second. No, i just won't let go of you. I'll accept every little thing of you. You love me,right?_

Astaga, kemana dia pergi?

Aku baru saja bangun tidur tapi aku tidak melihatnya.

"Kau dimana? "

"Hyundai Baekhyun? "

Aku mencarinya dan menemukannya didapur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah disini," ucapnya dengan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya-memotong sayuran-.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanyaku padanya.

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya,menatapku sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu yang sedang berpetualang dialam mimpimu itu." Sahutnya dengan cengiran.

Apa? Tidak mau mengganggu? Tuhan, ia tidak tau apa yang aku mimpikan setiap malam.

Aku selalu mimpi buruk tentang dirinya.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," ucapku dengan nada lemah.

"Ah baiklah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ia tersenyum sangat manis seperti malaikat,ah tidak, senyumannya melebihi malaikat. Sungguh manis.

_I wouldn't want to see me without you even in a dream. If only you are next to me, I don't care if it's a nightmare. _

Mimpi itu kembali menghantuiku. Aku tidak mau dia pergi. Aku akan tetap harus berada disampingnya.

Kegelisahan juga menghampiri diriku. Aku terlalu takut kehilangannya.

_Suddenly, you grow faint (I can't seem to say anything). I'm afraid to open my eyes right now (I wanna go to you, I wanna fall asleep again)_

Entah kenapa, aku melihatnya semakin jauh dan menjauh.

Mulutku menjadi kaku.

Aku juga tak bisa bergerak.

Kumohon, bawa aku juga. Aku sungguh ingin bersamamu.

Aku ingin tidur lagi.

_Reality without you is like a dream where you are running away. Like a mobius strip ,we go round and round. You are trying to leave me once again. Don't turn around, I'm holding on to your arm. If you wanna go ,try to go. Try to leave as you step on my pounding heart for you. Right now! _

Apa bnar Kau meninggalkanku? Apa ini nyata?

Aku masih tidak percaya. Aku masih ingin disampingmu.

_It was so sweet that i had a terrible nightmare. We had started everything from the beginning. You're not here but everything is the same. In this dream the moment you left me._

Kita telah memulai semuanya dari awal.

Keadaan tetap sama walau kau meninggalkanku.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua harus terjadi?

Mimpi itu! Mimpi itulah yng membuatku semakin gila!

_A cruel night is endlessly coming to me. I close my eyes again, taking me back to that dream _

Malam ini, Aku berdoa untuk tidak menjadi malam yang kejam tapi apa?!

'Mereka' tak pernah berhenti! Tolong aku! Bisakah kau kembali?

_Into an eternal dream that i won't ever wake from. _

Aku akan ke mimpi yang abadi dan tenggelam disana.


End file.
